


Fill

by Aroomie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Annoyed Lambert, Bear School (The Witcher), I hate tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Lambert is an ass, M/M, Teasing Zerrin, Vesemir Thirst, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Even an old Wolf can thirst after another.
Relationships: Vesemir/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: MaMooRoo BIKM Bingo





	Fill

Zerrin smirked, watching as Vesemir forced down another bite of bread, the old Wolf groaning as he leaned back in his seat. The old Wolf caught the way the Bear was leering at him, his brow cocking in question but Zerrin just shook his head slowly, sticking his tongue out more than necessary as he placed a small bite of bread against the muscle and curled it, pulling the morsel into his mouth. 

Zerrin watched as Vesemir’s pupils dilated, sucking in a sharp breath, the scent of desire suddenly filling his senses. The Bear smirked, reaching for his goblet, and brought the bronzed metal to his lips, taking a long drink from it. Licking the meed from his mustache as he sets the goblet back down, his gaze darting back to Vesemir as his tongue lingered on his upper lip. 

Vesemir swallowed thickly, his gaze darkening as he watched Zerrin tease his tongue across his lips to catch any droplets of meed from his facial hair. It was greatly unfair, seeing a man much older yet looking so young, though Vesemir supposes he is grateful for that. He was now able to see the surprised looks on people’s faces when Zerrin announces he is actually older than the Wolf himself. Vesemir watched as Zerrin picked at the remains of his meal, eating exaggeratedly as he put the bite-sized pieces in his mouth. 

A tongue stuck too far out, finger left damp with spit as his tongue dragged across the digit. Eyes fluttering closed in over-exaggerated enjoyment of the meager piece placed in his mouth. Vesemir found himself hungry for something completely different now, despite his overfull stomach and dinner belly, he found his mouth dry and hand to lick his lips in attempts to wet his dry skin. A desire to be filled with something other than food rising in his gut.

“Are you two fucking kidding me?!” Lambert’s voice drew their attention, both elder Witcher’s looking towards the youngest Wolf as he glared at him, his cheeks red with his annoyance. 

“What?” Zerrin asked innocent,y his head tilting to the side. 

“Don’t fucking “what” me, old man. I can fucking _smell_ you both! It’s disgusting!” Lambert groaned, throwing his hands up in the air. “Honestly, can’t even fucking eat with how pungent the smell is! Please, for the love of all the gods, just go fuck each other already!” 

Vesemir and Zerrin looked at one another, sly grins spreading over their lips, and before anyone could say anything else, both men were on their feet and out the door in less than five seconds. Lambert shook his head while Geralt and Eskel chuckled quietly.

“Seriously.” Lambert shook his head, about to go back to his meal when a very loud, very exaggerated moan echoed into the main hall. “For fucks sake! Fill him quieter!!” Lambert roared, completely fed up with the elder Witchers. Geralt and Eskel both falling out of their seat as they laughed so hard tears sprung to their eyes.


End file.
